


A Present for Who?

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She buys him shirts just to steal them back</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present for Who?

When he heard the front door closing, Matt sat up on the sofa and clicked the television on to mute. "Good timing," he called, eying the screen for a second to make sure that his team hadn't managed a sudden Lazarus-like revival in the dying seconds of the game. 

There was a breathless laugh from the hallway and he padded out, barefoot, to see Alesha unwinding a long scarf from around her neck, hanging it up beside her coat. "Why, because the football's just finished?" He shrugged and she laughed again. "That wasn't an accident, Matt... remember, who's got the best girlfriend in the world again?"

She was teasing but he was completely serious when he said, "I don't need reminding." He leaned in for a brief kiss before looking down at the shopping bags at her feet.  "Blimey, you leave anything in the shops at all?"

"Plenty." He didn't need to look too closely at her face to know it wasn't entirely the truth. "Ok, it may be a few more things than I meant to get..." Matt chuckled, shook his head. 

"You deserve to treat yourself," he told her, and he meant every word. She'd worked hard to land her recent promotion, worked just as hard out of work with him and his rehab and helping him in his fight back to fitness. An afternoon of retail therapy with the girls was the least she was entitled to. 

Alesha grinned, diving into one of the bags.  "I got you a present," she told him, presenting him with a package wrapped in striped tissue paper. 

"Thanks." When he opened it, his grin grew even wider at the sight of the blue shirt inside. 

"It made me think of you... Reminded me of your eyes," Alesha told him and he lifted one eyebrow in amusement. 

"So is this a present for me or for you?" he asked and when she frowned in confusion, his grin grew. "A present isn't a present if you intend to steal it back you know... come on, how many of my shirts did we find at your place when we were moving you in here? And what were you wearing at breakfast this morning? Hmm?" 

Alesha was smiling by that point, a decidedly sheepish smile on her lips. "I thought you liked me wearing your shirts," she all but purred as she closed the distance between them, putting her arms around his waist and looking up at him. 

The urge to laugh was suddenly a thing of the past. 

"I love you wearing my shirts," he said, completely serious. "In fact I think you should try this one on. Right now."

Alesha didn't blink. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
